


CalamaRemus

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Logan, Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, belly bulge, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Logan is always up for a good experiment, so when she learns that the handsome, quirky duke she’s been eyeing has tentacles, who can stop her curiosity? Certainly not the mustachioed side who might have feelings for her too.18+ only please





	CalamaRemus

It was just an experiment, that's what she told herself. Logan was just curious as to how copulation via tentacles would work. She was not excited by the idea that it would be Remus' work, not at all, she was anticipating the research opportunity, not the charming goofball who would be touching her as if they were an item! But as soon as she arrived in Remus' room, she started to doubt her reasoning. 

"Welcome to my tragic kingdom!" Remus laughed and escorted her inside. It was much more like a pirate captain's quarters than she expected: the large maroon bed, the wood paneling, the gaudy desk, and different shelves with various jars. 

"Love the dress by the way." Remus commented, trying not to stare. It was just an average mid-length skater dress with a blue nebula pattern, but it was just so damn cute on her, especially with her hair down from its usual bun.

"Thank you. I don't intend to keep it after today. I've done some research into this." she admitted, blushing and pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You flatter me, Teach!" Remus chuckled, trying to ignore the warmth blooming in his chest. Instead, he kept his head in the right place and thought about butts as a distraction.

"Now," he said putting his hands on hip hips, "let's talk limits." She sat on the bed and eyed him thoughtfully.

"Limits?" 

"Sure! I don't like praise, not in bed, and I am not going to put my dick in your puss." he shrugged, "I am not willing to take that risk."

"Risk? Sexually speak neither of us is fertile. If that's your only qualm then rest assured there is no risk." She said matter of factly and crossed her arms. Remus' arms fell to his sides and his shoulders slumped. 

"I don't want to get attached. Tentacles are one thing, but actually fucking you, fucking you?" 

"I see," she hummed with an unreadable expression and pushed her glasses up her nose, "thank you for understanding the situation. Shall we proceed?" 

"Safe words and you'll need this," he responded seriously and conjured a clicker, "in case I plug your mouth. Two clicks to pause, and three to stop completely." 

"I would think the stoplight method would suffice for the verbal aspect: red, yellow, green." she answered and stood, stowing the clicker in her bra, "Are you prepared?" Remus swallowed thickly, wondering in the back of his head why he was so nervous. He didn't understand how that uncertainty tripled when she removed her glasses and set them on the bed. It was just sex, and he was good at it, and Logan was the sexy reserved teacher who he was going to fuck will his tentacles. He couldn't possibly bring feelings into this.

"I might need some stimulation first." he mused, tapping his chin in mock contemplation. Logan pouted and grabbed his ass, pulling him close enough to drag his head down to slip her tongue in his mouth. Remus yelped and jolted, melting into the kiss, absolutely living for her forwardness. It was going to be the death of him. 

He did the only thing he could think to do and placed his hands on her waist to ground himself. He submitted so willingly, letting her lead the kiss since it was really the only chance she would get. And boy did she take the lead! 

Logan attacked his mouth, tasting and teasing every last crevice. Her hands glided effortlessly to the front of his shirt, leaving a burn in their wake. Remus moaned softly and tightened his grip when she fumbled with the buttons.

"Shit!" the duke hissed as Logan took his lip between her teeth and tugged his shirt from his shoulders. Once his arms were free, he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. Remus pulled her flush against him, kissing down her throat, dragging his tongue over her pulse.

Logan wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly, grinding against his crotch. She was drenched and Remus was surprised to find she was most certainly wearing a thong.

"Someone's eager!" he teased between kisses and bites, "A quick make-out and you're wet enough for two dicks!" 

"Mmm, I don't expect anything of the sort." she hummed, "Not this round." 

"You think I can handle this more than once?" Remus laughed and bucked against her. She moaned in his ear, sending a heat wave to his cock. 

It was like second nature, two tentacles shot from his back and wrapped around her waist. She gasped and loosened her hold as he pulled her away from his body. Four more green appendages coiled around her upper arms and thighs. Instinct made her struggle, arousal caused her to stop and stare at Remus in awe. 

"I thought you only had eight." she breathed staring at the dozens of different sized tentacles wiggling around him.

"Nope!" he laughed, "I'm not an octopus, just a creative facet that got very creative." Remus winked and snaked a tentacle up and into her bra, making her yelp. 

"Easy there Ms. Honey, you need to hold onto this!" Remus hummed and placed the clicker in her hand, "Now show me pause." Logan clicked it twice.

"And show me stop. I know I can be pretty rough but I am not going to let myself overdo it." Remus continued. Logan pouted and clicked three times.

"You underestimate me." Logan scoffed, "Are you satisfied with my understanding of the safety protocol?" Remus grinned darkly and shifted the tentacles around her waist before tearing the dress from her body. Logan yelped and shivered when the cool air hit her bare skin. 

Remus whistled low and soaked in the sight. Logan wasn't particularly strong or large, but those thighs could probably crush his skull, and she had an adorable tummy pouch. The lacy blue thong and bra combo was absolutely stunning and Remus swore his heart had a boner too.

"Well, well, well," he hummed, "You do come prepared! I think just this once I'll spare the lingerie, just so I can see it again." The duke snapped his fingers and willed the fabric away. He took a moment to drink it in–Logan, exposed and flushed, for him.

"You're stalling." Logan commented, though she was enjoying the anticipation. Remus shrugged and sent two thin tendrils up while the three already there explored her form. One ghosted between her legs, while the smaller pair curled around her nipples. 

"Oh my, you really are an adventurous little slut! I bet Scare Bear told you all my favorite kinks while he tore you in half like the beast he is!" Remus teased when he felt metal amid the soaked heat. 

"Falsehood!" Logan shouted in regards to the accusations with Virgil, their exploits were old news. She also wanted to deny that she was a slut, but the fire under her skin argued against that notion, as did the new heat rising in her core. 

"You need to keep that mouth busy." Remus huffed and pushed a tentacle in Logan's mouth. She took it in stride and sucked on it desperately. Remus grinned and casually fucked her throat while the rest of his tendrils pressed harder and tugged harder, ripping delicious moans out of Logan. 

"That's right, take me all the way, slut," Remus jeered as another tentacle crept behind her. He palmed the front of his pants, hissing at the sensation of his hand and her mouth. Logan was far too into this, drooling with her eyes lidded in utter bliss, tasting every bit of the length she could, swallowing around it, driving Remus mad.

"You tend to wear a lot of black and blue. Shall we add to that?" Remus purred darkly and brought the waiting tentacle across Logan's ass quickly, making a cracking sound as loud as Logan's moaning. He struck over and over, sneaking a few tiny tendrils into her ass, stretching the logical aspect for the next phase. 

Logan was in heaven. The tentacles running over her were so hot and smooth and the slightest bit lubricated. The lubricant, as she found, was delicious and a good balance of sweet and salty—not that taste mattered when it was ramming into her throat like a wet dream. 

And while she was living for the tendrils working her open, she couldn't focus on the heat in her ass. The tentacle whipping her and bruising her thighs and rear caused a searing pain to rip through her and settle in her core. But her focus rested solely on the appendage rubbing against her folds, grazing her piercing deliberately to drive her mad. It was that sensation alone that brought out her beautiful moans that hit the tentacle she was lapping at and sucking.

"Lolo do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Remus grunted as he pulled his cock from his pants. He stroked himself slowly, teasing the leaking head with a groan. Watching Logan writhe and buck into him was far too much for Remus to handle yet not enough to bring him his sweet release. He wanted a taste.

"Fuck!" he hissed when he pulled out of her mouth and leaned forward, trying to bring it back. It was cute. 

"Ah ah," he cooed, tugging her nipples for fun, "I want to hear you when I stuff your holes and fuck you like a ragdoll." 

"Shit, find something to do with that mouth when you're inside!" Logan rasped airily, wrecked and dying for more. 

"If you insist!" He chuckled and retracted the tendrils from her lower half, to her dismay and brought her down closer to him. She whined, far from done with him. Luckily he wasn't finished wrecking his favorite teacher. 

He spread her lips and chuckled at the vertical hood piercing, licking his lips at the sight. She was so wet, throbbing and begging to be filled. He dragged a finger up her cunt and teased the piercing, earning a moan he wouldn't soon forget. 

"Lo you are such a dirty girl!" Remus teased, "Drenched and pierced and desperate for more. I bet you touched yourself for hours thinking about how much you want to get torn to shreds and used like the fuck puppet you are!"

"Please fuck me!" Logan keened, tired of beating around the bush. She wanted him inside there and then. Remus was all too eager to comply. He pushed a tentacle in her ass, stretching her like she'd never been stretched before. 

"Oh fuck!" Logan gasped and threw her head back. Remus hummed softly and dove into her folds, eagerly lapping at them, drinking in her cries and juices. 

"More Sir! Please!" Logan cried, absolutely dying for him to move. Remus sucked on her clit and tugged it, releasing it with a pop that had her groaning.

"Save your questions for the end of the lesson!" he jeered, snaking a tentacle up into her hole. He didn't wait for her to adjust, instead he pounded into Logan hard and fast. She cried out and writhed in his grasp from the jolts of pleasure shooting up her spine. 

Remus stroked himself faster, teasing over the head while his tentacles wrecked the gorgeous side suspended in the air. 

"Ree—so good!" Logan panted, coated in sweat and fluids running down her thighs. 

"How right you are!" Remus grunted, "Nothing can compare!" 

"No Sir!" Logan keened, "So good to a filthy slut like me!" Remus huffed out a laugh and sped up, slamming deep inside her and tormenting any where his tentacles could reach. 

Logan never experienced anything better. He was going so deep, hitting every sensitive spot. She bowed her head and let the flames under her skin rage. To her surprise, there was a bulge in her abdomen, moving in time with Remus’ thrusts. Logan moaned at the sight, amazed that she could be so full and fucked so deep.

“You like that? Seeing how far in that perky ass I can get? You’re so hot and tight, I don’t ever want to pull out!” Remus goaded as he teased his cock, “you could be a personal tentacle sheath!” Logan only moaned in response. She needed something in her mouth, badly. The coil in her abdomen was wound so tight, she was sure she would burst.

“May I cum, Sir?” Logan entreated breathlessly. Remus could hardly say no to such an offer, not when she was so thoroughly wrecked. He brought his mouth back to her clit and hummed, teasingly flicking it with his tongue.

“Cum for me, slut, scream my name and cum on these tentacles!” he ordered before working his magic tongue over her most sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Logan screamed his name as the floodgates opened. Wave after wave of ecstasy spilled out of her, causing her to squirt on Remus’ face. She clamped down on the duke, throbbing as her entire body convulsed. And then she went limp.

Remus brought her down to the bed and carefully removed himself from her. Brushing her tangled hair from her face, he handed her her glasses and smiled at her when she could see details better. 

“Had a good time?” he chuckled. Logan nodded blissfully, and scanned his body as the tentacles retracted. His hard throbbing cock caught her eye. That would not do.

“May I suck your dick, Sir?” she asked, staring at it longingly. Remus shifted nervously. 

“No.” he said sadly.

“May I ask why? I won’t pressure you into anything, but I am curious.”

“I mark who’s mine with my cum. Last I checked you don’t want to be mine.”

“Falsehood.” Logan retorted with a twinkle in her eye, “I’ve wanted that for a long time. Therefore I will take your cock down my throat and suck you off so you may indulge your marking kink to solidify any bonds we’ve previously formed.” Remus smiled softly and nodded before his face twisted into a sinister smirk.

“Open that pretty little mouth and—” Remus tried to order, only for Logan to take his entire length into her throat. He threw his head back and groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, lapping away any precum and hollowing her cheeks. He clawed at her scalp, gaining some purchase in her hair. The wet heat felt amazing as she teased the leaking head. 

“Fuck! Babe, I’m so close!” Remus whined. Logan smirked and took him down her throat. To add to his torment, Logan managed to flick her tongue out to tease his balls. She glanced up at him, biting his lip with his eyes sealed shut, and swallowed around him. 

A rush of cum shot out and down her throat while he moaned, unable to form words. She pulled back just in time for another load to spill into her mouth. Remus pulled out and jerked himself to ride out his orgasm, splattering the remaining seed on her face. 

“That–That was amazing!” Remus gasped and peered down at Logan. If he weren’t so spent he would be hard again just from the sight. Her face was flecked with off-white streams and her mouth was open wide, showing off the load she received. 

“Mine.” Remus breathed, “Now swallow it like a good bitch.” Logan obeyed, swallowing thickly for show. 

“Shall we repeat the experiment or would you prefer to continue on to the aftercare?” Logan asked and panted. She would collapse if she came again. Remus shook his head. 

“Shower, water, and cuddles.” he stated firmly, “And kisses if you want.”

“I would like that very much, Ree.” Logan replied with a soft grin. Perhaps it was a foolish, unconventional way to start a relationship, but Remus wasn’t one for convention, and that was an outcome Logan was willing to risk for this venture.


End file.
